Clan:Runescape Vanguard
Status *'Clan meeting and Clan War vs Guthix Blade tomorrow (3/20/09) at 9:00pm GMT. That's 1:00 Pacific/2:00 Mountain/3:00 Central/4:00 Eastern.' About Us *Currently inactive. Rules :1. Obey all Jagex rules. :2. Be respectful to all clan members. :3. Do not PK other clan members (unless it is a friendly game). :4. Do not report fellow clan members for cussing. :5. Scamming is against Jagex rules and will result in an instant kickban from the clan. :6. Vandalism on this wiki page will result in an instant kickban from the clan. :7. No self-promotion. Officer's Rules :1. Do not promote friends just because they are friends. This is more of a guideline than a rule. If that player starts causing trouble they will be demoted or kicked. If it happens twice you will be demoted. :2. Do not demote for petty reasons. :3. Do not abuse your power. :4. NEVER order subordinates to give you items or do stupid things just for the fun of it. Events *None atm History *Created Valentine's Day, Saturday, February 14, 2009. *2/15/09 - First member: Irishdrunk09. First clan wars, lost. Our Win-Lose for the day was 2-3. Alliances *TBA Requirements (not set in stone) Warriors *Quest: Demon Slayer completed. *Full set of (at least) mithril armor. This includes full helm, platelegs/skirt, platebody, and kiteshield. *Scimitar, 2h, or battle axe. Rangers *Quest: Imp Catcher completed. *At least willow bow with at least steel arrows. *At least studded leather body, studded leather chaps, and a coif. *Amulet of Accuracy or Defense. Mages *Quest: Rune Mysteries completed. *At least wizard hat, wizard robe, and blue skirt. *Amulet of Magic. *At least Staff of Air. *Ability to cast Fire Bolt. Joining *To join the Runescape Vanguard, contact Guril or any Generals for information. Please make sure that you fulfill the above requirements before contacting us. Contact will be in-game or through the discussion page on this wiki. You will be reviewed. If you are approved then you will be promoted to Recruit. Ranks Officers *General: Allowed to make important changes to the wiki page. Is very influential concerning punishments for players who are causing trouble and with other various clan activities. Allowed to review civilians and promote up to captain. May give orders to subordinates. May organize clan activities. Act as the Overseer when Guril is not available (goes in order of seniority). May kick players from channel. Can demote subordinates. *Captain: Allowed to make important changes to the wiki page. Strongly influential concerning punishments and general clan activites. Allowed to promote up to Lieutenant. May give orders to subordinates. May kick players from channel. Can demote subordinates. *Lieutenant: Allowed to make minor changes to the wiki page. Influential concerning punishments and clan activities. Allowed to promote up to Sergeant. May give orders to subordinates. May kick players from channel. Enlisted *Sergeant: Allowed to make minor changes to the wiki page. Influential concerning punishments and clan activities. May give orders to subordinates. *Corporal: May give orders to subordinates. *Recruit: May give helpful advice to subordinates. :P *Civilian: May add their name to the "Civilians" list. Get ready for review. Promotions *Promotions are mostly based on hard work, dedication, seniority and the will to help other players. Promotions will be given by your superiors, and they will change your rank on the wiki page. When Guril see this he will change the setting within the Clan Chat in-game. If you have any issues with anything written above, or with any of our members, please contact Guril and explain the situation. I will take appropriate action to correct the problem. Category:Clans